Razor blades, both single and double edged, are commonly used for various purposes in most homes. The risks attendant their uses of cutting the users has long been recognized and have lead to the development of a variety of hand held tools to which razor blades are detachably attached.
For household uses, such tools having bodies of suitable plastics have been well received but as far as we are aware, no such tool provides a construction that enables the blades to be handled safely with maximum ease and convenience.